c'est ainsi que tout commença
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: courte tranche de vie sur une éventuelle possibilité de début de l'amitié de Milo et Camus. mais êtes-vous sur que ces deux-là s'appréciaient tant que ça ?


**Note :** Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires à mes deux fanfics précédentes (mes premières en plus, j'allais demander d'être indulgents justement ^^), « avec sincérité » et « happy halloween ». Je vais donc profiter de l'occasion pour répondre à la question qui trottine dans la tête de Malys : Dokho (qui à l'époque s'amusait à rester assis devant une chute d'eau) n'est pas présent lors de l'enfance de nos petits ors favoris, donc pas de déguisement. Et c'est vrai qu'après je n'ai pas remarqué que je l'avais oublié dans la suite... mea culpa ! Mais autrement, j'avais pensé à le déguiser en Ninja ou en homme fauve ^^. voili-voilou.

Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise aussi.

* * *

_**C'est ainsi que tout commença :**_

Délos et Orion regrettaient leur choix. Non, pas celui de leurs apprentis, ces gamins étaient absolument doués et adorables... mais pas quand ils étaient à deux. En effet, Milo et Camus se disputaient sans cesse, souvent pour des broutilles. La dernière fois, c'était parce-que Milo sifflotait un air joyeux dans la bibliothèque où Camus lisait. Les deux chevaliers d'or n'osaient pas tenter de se souvenir de l'état de la grande pièce remplie des archives du grand pope (et de la tête de ce dernier) quand ils étaient entrés. Les meubles étaient renversés à terre, en tout cas ceux qui n'étaient pas en morceaux, et les livres, dont les pages n'étaient pas déchirées ou arrachées, étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Orion avaient manqué de s'évanouir à la vue de cette apocalypse. Délos n'avait pu retenir un hurlement devant l'état des deux apprentis : Camus avait été percé six fois par l'aiguille écarlate et avait un bras cassé tandis que Milo avait ses deux jambes gelées et ses poignets étaient cassés. Le Grand Pope les avait soigné après les avoir punis du massacre de sa bibliothèque. Les chevaliers du scorpion et du verseau ne se souvenaient pas du nombre incalculable d'insultes que leur maitre avait vérocifié, mais ce fut impressionnant et instructif (les insultes comme "cœlacanthes farcis à la confiture de conneries", "cornichons à plume d'autruche" ou encore "blaireaux vampirisants l'énergie des braves gens qui aimeraient se reposer tranquillement" leur étaient inconnues). Leur punition avait été exemplaire : après avoir reçus quelques coups de fouet devant tous les gens du sanctuaire, le Grand pope leur avait ordonné de tout remettre en ordre et de rénover les meubles et les livres de la bibliothèque, ce qui signifiait repeindre les murs tachés de sang (tous les murs en fait), réparer les étagères, les tables et les chaises, réparer les livres et leurs pages, et tout cela en moins d'une semaine. Leurs maîtres avaient rajouté la condition que les apprentis dorment dans la même chambre durant ces réparations, ce qui était pire que la punition de chef du sanctuaire. Les deux chevaliers le regrettaient bien amèrement à présent.

Tous les soirs, les deux adolescents de quinze ans revenaient fourbus et fatigués de ces journées consacrés à la réparation et à se disputer, sous les yeux de leurs maitres exaspérés. La nuit était le pire moment de leur punition : les gamins continuaient leurs disputes jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux chevaliers d'or ne viennent leur hurler d'arrêter. Délos et Orion étaient encore plus épuisés que leurs apprentis à la fin de la punition de ceux-ci. c'est ce que leur avaient affirmés leurs confrères amusés par la situation mais compatissants malgré tout. Les deux apprentis s'étaient endormis très vite lorsqu'ils eurent fini de rénover la bibliothèque, ce qu'ils avaient, entre parenthèses, très bien fait à l'avis générale. Leurs maitres avaient remarqué avec joie qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'un esprit d'équipe méthodique durant cette punition.

Au petit matin, Délos et Orion furent réveillés par des cris venant de la chambre que les apprentis partageaient depuis le début de la semaine. Les deux chevaliers d'or se précipitèrent en caleçon pensant que Milo et Camus étaient attaqués, ou pire, que les ados se disputaient de nouveau. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Camus attaquer Milo à grand coup d'oreiller pendant que ce dernier essayait de riposter malgré son fou rire. Il demanda grâce cependant très rapidement lorsque le futur verseau lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Le jeune Français hurla sa victoire, jusqu'à ce que le Grec le fit rouler et l'emprisonna sous ses jambes musclées. Camus dut s'avouer vaincu : le scorpion avait été plus malin que lui pour une fois. Leurs maitres rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'ils virent leurs disciples rougir quand ils les aperçurent à l'entrée de la pièce. Mais ils furent très vite rejoints par les deux gamins qui venaient de remarquer les superbes caleçons de leurs maitres (blanc avec des cœurs rouges pour le scorpion et bleu avec des pingouins pour le verseau). Les ors, faussement outrés, se jetèrent sur leurs disciples pour entamer une bataille d'oreillers.

- Les vieux contre les jeunes ! Avait lancé Milo en riant, très vite rejoint par Camus et les deux chevaliers.

Les deux apprentis gagnèrent après une rude bataille de deux heures. C'est ainsi que commença la longue amitié du jeune scorpion et du jeune verseau.


End file.
